Only Fools Fall for You
by Blakenbendy
Summary: I know the category is really random. I didn't know what to put it as. Here is a random gay story. Enjoy.


Only Fools Fall for You

Have you ever felt really lonely… like really REALLY lonely? Basically, that's what I'm feeling right now. My names Mayson, I'm 19 years old. My parents kicked me out when I was 17. I know it wasn't that long ago, but it feels like forever. I've got a job and some cash… living in a small apartment with my roommate Tommy. He's quiet and sits in his room most of the time, tho I don't question it. I've been living here for a while now, just saving up for a house or at least my own apartment.

So, back to me feeling really lonely. I'm sitting on the sofa, you know, the half sitting but kinda laying style. Yea, that. So I'm sitlaying on the sofa and looking over at Tommy's bedroom. Why haven't I talked to him? I said hi to him this one time… not like he responded tho. Come to think of it, wonder what he sounds like. Hey! He's never even said thanks for anything. Like when I cleaned his bed or when I ordered Pizza for the both of us.

I got up and walked over to the bedroom. I peeked in through the crack in the door and looked at him. "Tom." I said quietly as I opened the door slowly. Tommy glanced over at me. His blue eyes stared into mine as he was sitting at his desk with his hands on his laptop. I stepped into the room. "I've never really stopped to talk to you." He didn't respond, he just stared. I felt a trail of sweat going down my forehead. "So… what are you doing?" I asked peeking over at his laptop. Tommy quickly closed his laptop shut and looked away. I chuckled a little "Dude, you can't be doing anything THAT bad. I just wanted to start up a conversation" Tommy looked at me again and said in the faintest voice "sorry…"

I let out a little smile, finally hearing him speak… even if it was only 1 word. I looked around on his desk and noticed a pile of comics. I picked them up, but before I could even look at the drawings, the pages were snatched out of my hands by Tommy. "Hey! I only wanted to look!" Tommy held the pages close to his chest and pulled down his beanie over his eyes. Was he trying to be cute? IDK.

I let out a sigh and finally gave up, sitting on the edge of my bed (we sleep in the same room) and looking at Tommy. He slowly put the pages back on the desk and looked over at me, making sure I wasn't going to go back for them. Geez. I try to make a friend and I fuck up right away.

"so… what would you like for dinner." Tommy just gave a little shrug like he always does and opened his laptop back up. I noticed a drawing pad that he pulled out from underneath the desk. "do you draw?" Tommy nodded in return. "Waw, I'd love to see some of your drawings" I said with a smile on my face. Tommy didn't even stop to look around at me. Well, at least I tried.

I let out a yawn and laid down on the bed. Tommy fixed up his beanie and walked over to me. "hm?" I looked up at him. Tommy was playing with his shirt nervously. "dude? Are you okay?" Before I knew it he jumped onto me and wrapped his arms around me. I did NOT expect this! My heart sped up and I didn't know what to do. "wow, are you okay?" Tommy looked up at me with teary eyes and a blush covering his face. "Tommy…." I said looking at him, not knowing what to say. "umm…" I really had no idea what to say. Like I knew we'd lived together for ages but he'd never even talked to me, yet hug me or ever blush?!

I wanted to pull Tommy off me but he just put his head back down and hugged me tighter. He knew I couldn't go anywhere and his grip was too tight for me to undo. So, I just let it happen. I slowly lifted my hand and pulled his beanie off. "Nice hair" Tommy looked back at me and took the beanie back. "Whoops! Boundaries!" I chuckled to myself. Tommy didn't seem to care at all, he just put his beanie on the floor and laid his head back down on my chest. He could hear my heart beat. Oh god… I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. My heart was beating a little slower now but it was still pretty fast. I relaxed and closed my eyes, knowing I couldn't really do much. Plus it was only a hug. What harm could that do?

I felt Tommy's hands run up my arms and to my face. Wtf was this guy doing? Before I knew it. Everything was black. I know, I know. It's crazy. But it's true. I don't remember anything after that or know if anything actually happened. Maybe I fell asleep? Maybe he did something to me? God knows. But its black. It's all black.

-5am-

I slowly lifted myself from my bed and opened my eyes. I thought to myself about the time as I leaned over to grab my phone from the bedside table. My eyes glanced over at Tommy. He was sleeping silently with his hair all messy and only wearing undies. I pulled my hand away from my phone and laid down again.

What happened last night… Thoughts were spinning through my head as I was looking at the roof. Well… whatever happened, it doesn't matter right now. I'll be fine.

A knock was heard from the door. I shut my eyes and ignored the sound. But it knocked again and again. I slowly got up and put a shirt on. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, letting out a yawn and saying "what do you want?" in a tired voice. My eyes were looking down as I noticed red slip-on shoes, my eyes trailed up the slim legs and to the persons face. She was tall with long blond hair, a thin body with boobs that could be seen a mile away.

She looked right into my eyes with a cute smile. "hello? Is Tommy boy here?" I froze a little as my heart dropped. "Uhhh… yea. He's still sleeping. I'll go wake him up." I said as she walked inside and looked around. "This place is so small" she said while rubbing her finger on the dusty sofa and making a gross expression. I felt a little of me get annoyed by this, but she was too beautiful to get mad at. I sware that my crotch was slowly getting bigger as I walked off to the bedroom and shook Tommy "Dude! Wake up!"

Tommy let out a little snort sound and sat up quickly with his eyes shot open. "dude, you've got a guest at the door!" Tommy rubbed his eyes and slowly got up, putting his clothes on and walking out of the room. I laid on the bed and waited for Tommy to finish talking to his girlfriend or whatever. What happened last night…. Was it all a dream?

After some time had passed, Tommy walked back into the room. "So… who's the girl?" Tommy just looked at me and sat on his bed with the response of "I don't know". I instantly froze and twitched "w-what?! Where is she?" I said. "Um. I kicked her out" My eyes were widened, how the hell could he kick out a girl that beautiful?! "Dude! She could have been a really good partner!" he fixed up his beanie and looked into my eyes. "I'm not into girls" he said.

I calmed down into a relaxed state and my heart sped up a little, thinking of what had happened last night. Or parts that I know of what happened… It went silent for a while as we both just sat there, not knowing what to say to one another. Not before long, Tommy got off his bed and crawled onto mine. I watched him as he was looking down at me. "what are yo-!" I noticed that my boner hadn't gone away. A drip of sweat rolled down my face. "Sorry about this… the girl was barely covering her boobs" Tommy looked like he was ignoring everything I was saying as he put his hand on my crotch. It… wasn't a dream… this guy likes me… for reals…

I blushed as I could feel his grip on my boner. "T-tommy…" I didn't know what to do or say. Its not like I'm with anyone, so it can't be bad to want to see how this goes, even a little. Right?

Tommy looked up at me and opened his cute mouth "Mayson, I love you. No one can replace my feelings for you…" He said in a calm voice. I felt kind of relaxed as I laid down on my bed, putting my hand on Tommys head. A little smile appeared on my face, why not give this a go?

"Tom. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you talk to me for all that time?" I said moving my hand away from his head as he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm back. "I don't know…" Tommy put my hand on his cheek and rested his head on my crotch. "Well… its okay I guess…" I said closing my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a hand go up my shirt and feel my slim body. A shiver went up my spine "You're moving pretty fast aren't you" to be honest, I was actually having fun with this. It didn't feel as… real? Tommy's hand felt so soft and calming.

Tommy crawled up onto me and laid on my chest as my eyes shot open at the feel of his warm breath on my neck. "Tom… are we actually going to do something, or is this it…cause my boner is getting a little sore" I said with a blush appearing back on my face. But Tommy didn't answer, he seemed to be asleep and snoring lightly. 


End file.
